


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°3 : Camouflage & Certitude

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Darth Bane trilogy references (of course), Drabble Collection, Legends Never Die, Rule of Two, Sith Lords, Sith Order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Camouflage : Darths Bane et Zannah se créent une nouvelle vie pour échapper aux Jedi et perpétuer leur nouvel Ordre.Certitude : Bien des siècles après l'ère des Darths Bane et Zannah, Darth Plagueis se prépare à la victoire prochaine de son apprenti très prometteur, Darth Sidious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ouvrons cette troisième case... pour découvrir que la lettre C a été appropriée par des Sith déterminés à vaincre leurs ennemis et à asseoir leur domination sur la galaxie – bien que le premier soit parfaitement conscient que cela ne s'accomplira pas de son vivant.

**Jour n°3 - Samedi 03 décembre 2016**

**« Camouflage & Certitude »**

 

 

Camouflage –

 

Darth Bane avait peut-être réinventé l'Ordre Sith avec sa Règle des Deux, mais pour que leur victoire finale puisse avoir lieu, il lui fallait survivre, ainsi que sa jeune apprentie. Ainsi, après avoir échappé aux Jedi sur Tython, et à une mort certaine à cause de son armure vivante d'orbalisks, il avait opté pour le camouflage dans la société civile.

Leur lieu de vie serait désormais Ciutric IV, et leurs histoires personnelles créées de toutes pièces. Darths Bane et Zannah s'intégreront donc dans leur nouveau milieu sous les noms de Sepp et Allia Omek, frère et sœur commerçants prospères – l'argent, bien que Bane le considérait inutile pour un Sith, leur permettant une meilleure cachette. Et tout cela était définitivement bien éloigné de la toute première vie du Sith : Dessel, mineur de cortosis sur Apatros, criblé par les dettes qu'avait accumulées son père avant de mourir.

 

 

 

Certitude –

 

Pour Darth Plagueis, l'accomplissement du Grand Plan était certain, car jamais un Sith n'avait eu autant de potentiel pour le faire réussir que Sidious. Le vieux Muun voyait déjà le jeune humain au sommet de la galaxie, débarrassé des Jedi nuisibles et de la démocratie encombrante qui représentaient à eux seuls le fléau qui détruisait la République. Sheev Palpatine, maître incontesté, et Hego Damask, son « conseiller », qui resterait dans l'ombre mais qui aurait lui aussi sa part du pouvoir.

Darth Sidious était le candidat rêvé pour permettre la victoire de l'Ordre Sith : si jeune et déjà tellement plongé dans le Côté Obscur, un talent naturel pour la politique que son Maître avait pris plaisir à développer jusqu'à la plus parfaite perfection, et une détermination si puissante qu'elle faisait systématiquement tomber les barrières qui s'était dressées devant le jeune Sith à tous les moments de sa vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Isa'ralia Faradien la Sith a encore frappé xD ... Plus sérieusement, je me devais de caser ces magnifiques Seigneurs Noirs de mon Ordre, ils sont trop parfaits pour qu'on les laisse au placard U_U'
> 
> Reviews ? ;)


End file.
